Glitches
This is a list of Glitches in the Paper Mario series. Kooper Item Kill: A glitch that is performed by using Kooper's Shell Toss on an item and leaving the area a frame before obtaining the item. This glitch removes an item from the game completely, and it is unobtainable after glitch is performed. Kooper Super Jump (US and JP only): A glitch performed by falling and quickly using Kooper's Shell Toss right after. The glitch ends up shooting Mario upwards and through objects. While this can be done in the original N64 version, it is more likely to crash the game. The virtual console re-releases do not have this issue. This glitch does not work in PAL versions of the game. Kooper Text Stacking (US and JP only) Performed by immediately using Shell Toss before saving after bouncing on a Red Spring. Doing this keeps the save text on the screen, but allows Mario to move. If Mario talks with an NPC, their dialogue will be added to the save text. Blue House Skip: This glitch allows Mario to access the locked Blue House in Toad Town before he is supposed to. This is done by first spinning onto the Green Toad near the house, then performing a neutral jump near him. If done correctly, Mario can jump through the roof of the building. Li'l Oink Pen Clip When 11 Li'l Oinks are in the pen in Toad Town, one will run away and drop an item. When you go in the pen to collect said item, the other 10 Li'l Oinks run off. This glitch allows to you to get into the Li'l Oink Pen without scaring all the Li'l Oinks off. Once you have Lakilester, go to the bottom-left part of the pen and keep flicking the Control Stick up. After doing that a few times, pressing Down-C will put you on Lakilester, and clip you through the fence, allowing you to get into the pen without scaring the Li'l Oinks off. You need to do this glitch quickly if your trying to get an item, as it'll disappear after about 10 seconds. Chapter 8 with Peach: A glitch where, if Peach has obtained the Sneaky Parasol from the 64th Trivia Quiz-Off before the Chapter 5 interlude (Done by using save states), she can access normally blocked off areas of the castle. When inside areas normally created for Chapter 8, NPCs will mistake Peach for Mario. If an enemy attacks her, the game will crash. The game will also crash if any action that requires a nonexistent animation is performed (Moving objects, enemy first strikes, and status effects). Aside from this, Peach can freely explore Bowser's Castle. Playable Koopatrol: If Peach somehow has the Sneaky Parasol during the Chapter 4 interlude, she is able to become a Koopatrol. She will stay a Koopatrol throughout the cake baking sequence, and has to return to normal to talking to Twink because of the sprite height. Penguin Crash: In the snowman area on Shiver Mountain, go near the tree with the letter hiddin inside it. Hit the tree 4 times and get the letter before it hits the ground and the game will crash. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door NPC Crash: Talking to some NPCs during the beginning of the game will occasionally cause the game to crash. Glitch Terms: Frame-perfect: Describes an input that must be done precisely on an exact frame. Paper Mario 64 runs at 30 frames per second, so if a trick is "frame-perfect," it requires an input accurate to 1/30th of a second. Pixel-perfect: Refers to an in-game position that is very precise, down to a single pixel. Pixels are the smallest unit of display on a screen. Sub-pixel-pefect: Some games, like Paper Mario, track position more precisely than down to individual pixels. Extremely precise tricks may require positioning in a way that doesn't even visually differentiate from other positions, but still influences the ability to pull off a glitch. Loading Zone: In Paper Mario, little paths extend outwards to other rooms. If Mario touches this zone, the screen will transition and he will enter the next room. Loading Zone Storage (LZS): Loading Zones only take Mario when he's touching the ground, so by doing frame-perfect jumps on a loading zone, you can store the screen transitions. In fact, it's possible to move while doing these frame-perfect jumps, allowing us to skew Mario's angle when entering other rooms, or even interact with objects during a screen transition. Story Triggered Sequence/Event: A(n) event that progresses the story. This can be manipulated to trigger important element such as Bosses, Items, Crystal Stars, etc.. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Super Paper Mario Category:Paper Mario: Sticker Star Category:Paper Mario: Color Splash